


Carpet Burns

by Nisaki



Series: Wincest Love week 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Bottom Sam, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: They have sex on the Carpet...that's it.





	Carpet Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Written as Day 2 of Wincest love week 2017

''Dean, fuck. Hurry!'' Sam whined.

He had three of Dean's thick fingers up his ass, and he was pushing down on them like he'd die if he didn't have them inside. Sam could be really pushy when he wanted to be.

''Let's move to the bed,'' Dean grunted, despite his words, he was already freeing his erection, coating it with the lube still on his fingers from stretching Sam open.

Sam wasn't on board with moving, if the way he lifted his head to glare at Dean was any indication. Dean wasn't about to complain. Because Sam was completely naked, legs spread wide and inviting, putting his prepared pink hole on display. His tanned skin glistening with sweat and his delicious neck arched back, small noises falling from his kiss swollen lips, and Dean was no saint. Hell, he doubted the existence of anyone who could resist Sam like this, saint or not.

They both groaned as Dean's dick made its way inside of Sam, Dean waited a little before he started a slow pumping movement with his hips, fucking Sam gently, and making sure his back didn't slide on the carpet too much. Sam made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat and hooked his legs around Dean's waist, he pulled harshly, forcing Dean to fall forward. Dean caught himself on his forearms and shot Sam a glare.

Sam's only response was a slow smile, as his arms circled Dean's neck, bringing him closer than before.

''When did you decide to go vanilla on me?'' Sam mocked, he leaned his head  and whispered in Dean's ear, the air from his breath ticklish and arousing as it hit the sweaty skin there:

''Come on, _big brother_. Fuck me like you mean it,''

Dean growled, screw being nice to Sam, he pushed himself up and out of Sam's reach, and grabbed Sam's legs, threw them over his shoulders, and started fucking Sam in earnest.

Sam mewled, no longer able to form coherent words, Dean's thrusts made him believe that he'd actually fly if Dean wasn't gripping him so hard.

''Yes! yes, Dean! 'm close,''

At these words, Dean reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Sam's cock, jacking him off to the time of his thrusts, fast and rough. Sam came with a strangled moan, painting his stomach and Dean's hand in his release, his walls clamped down on Dean's dick and it wasn't long before Dean was coming too.

Dean slid out and stared, nothing looked better to him than the sight of his come dripping out of Sam's puffy hole. He couldn't stop himself if he tried, so he didn't. Sam yelped in surprise as Dean flipped him over, positioning him so his ass was in the air.

He rimmed Sam till he was clean, licked his own release from Sam's ass and thighs and then fucked him again.

It was a great night.

*************************

''Dammit!'' Sam jumped at the feel of the cool balm Dean was applying to his back. He was covered in carpet burns, not only his back and ass but most of his chest and his knees and even his forearms were suffering the effects of last night.

''Well, _little brother_ ,'' Dean put emphasis on that on purpose and Sam groaned at yet another swap of Dean's gentle hands on his poor ass ''This is what you get from asking me to fuck you like I mean it,'' The bastard chuckled, and rubbed more of the soothing ointment on Sam's skin.

''Shut up,'' It was a weak comeback, as far as come backs went, but the movement of Dean's fingers on him felt too good, and he was growing sleepy.

''You weren't complaining yesterday,'' Dean pointed out, and Sam sadistically wished that Dean took off his clothes too, asshole wouldn't be so smug about it if he did.

Sam felt a kiss on the small of his back, then another one over his ass cheek. Dean kissed his way up from there, and stopped at the nape of his neck ''Now turn over so I can take care of the rest,''

Sam did so, Dean pecked him on the lips and smiled down at him, then silently started to lavish the same attention to the burns on Sam's chest.

Well, Sam wasn't going to regret yesterday anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. You can find me on tumblr [HERE](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
